If She Didn't Volunteer
by staciabeth
Summary: This is my version of my all time favorite book the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. This is the awesome book with a twist, Katniss doesn't volunteer for Prim, but who is the male tribute? You will have to read to find out. This is the story of Katniss coping with Prim being in the games and switches POV often to see how Prim feels being in the games. ENJOY!:
1. Chapter 1

AN: All rights go to Suzanne Collins the author of this amazing book. Sorry if theyre are any spelling And grammar mistakes! Tell me what you think! Sorry about my bad paragraphing! This is the first chapter! Tell me whether to keep going or not THIS STORY SWITCHES BETWEEN CHARACTERS POV

*Katniss*

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie Trinket proclaims as my twelve year old sister walks to the stage obviously choking back sobs. I would volunteer but then my mom and Prim might starve if Gale couldn't get enough food. I want to volunteer but I don't know if it's the right thing to do, I don't want my little sister to go into the arena. What did I do to deserve this, has somebody heard my constant complaints about the Capitol? Maybe there's cameras in the woods and Snow knows I've been going there, it wouldn't surprise me with President Snow's creepy aura he has. By the time all the thoughts have swam through my head it's too late too volunteer. Great I took too long to decide whether or not to say two words, now my sister is as good as dead. I look at my mom and she is a total wreck, now I get to force my mom out of deep depression and watch my sister die on national TV. I get pulled out of my thoughts again to hear the male tribute. Effie swishes her hand around the glass globe pulls out a tiny slip of paper unfolds it and states, "Peeta Mellark." 'Isn't that the bakers son?' I think to myself. Great now I will never be able to pay him back for saving my family.  
(flashback)  
All forms of stealing are forbidden in District 12.  
Punishable by death. But it crossed my mind that there  
might be something in the rubbish bins, and those  
were fair game. Perhaps a bone at the butcher's or  
rotted vegetables at the grocer's, something no one but  
my family was desperate enough to eat. Unfortunately,  
the bins had just been emptied.  
When I passed the baker's, the smell of fresh bread  
was so overwhelming I felt dizzy. The ovens were in  
the back, and a golden glow spilled out of the open  
kitchen door. I stood mesmerized by the heat and the  
luscious scent until the rain interfered, running its icy  
fingers down my back, forcing me back to life. I lifted  
the lid to the baker's rubbish bin and found it spotlessly,  
heartlessly bare.  
Suddenly a voice was screaming at me and I looked  
up to see the baker's wife, telling me to move on and  
did I want her to call the Peacekeepers and how sick  
she was of having those brats from the Seam pawing  
through her rubbish. The words were ugly and I had no defence. As I carefully replaced the lid and backed  
away, I noticed him, a boy with blonde hair peering out  
from behind his mother's back. I'd seen him at school.  
He was in my year, but I didn't know his name. He  
stuck with the town kids, so how would I? His mother  
went back into the bakery, grumbling, but he must  
have been watching me as I made my way behind the  
pen that held their pig and leaned against the far side of  
an old apple tree. The realization that I'd have nothing  
to take home had finally sunk in. My knees buckled  
and I slid down the tree trunk to its roots. It was too  
much. I was too sick and weak and tired, oh, so tired.  
Let them call the Peacekeepers and take us to the community  
home, I thought. Or better yet, let me die right here in the  
rain.  
There was a clatter in the bakery and I heard the  
woman screaming again and the sound of a blow, and  
I vaguely wondered what was going on. Feet sloshed  
towards me through the mud and I thought, It's her.  
She's coming to drive me away with a stick. But it wasn't  
her. It was the boy. In his arms, he carried two large  
loaves of bread that must have fallen into the fire  
because the crusts were scorched black.  
His mother was yelling, "Feed it to the pig, you  
stupid creature! Why not? No one decent will buy  
burned bread!He began to tear off chunks from the burned parts  
and toss them into the trough, and the front bakery  
bell rung and the mother disappeared to help a  
customer.  
The boy never even glanced my way, but I was  
watching him. Because of the bread, because of the red  
weal that stood out on his cheekbone. What had she  
hit him with? My parents never hit us. I couldn't even  
imagine it. The boy took one look back at the bakery  
as if checking that the coast was clear, then, his  
attention back on the pig, he threw a loaf of bread in  
my direction. The second quickly followed, and he  
sloshed back to the bakery, closing the kitchen door  
tightly behind him.  
I stared at the loaves in disbelief. They were fine,  
perfect really, except for the burned areas. Did he mean  
for me to have them? He must have. Because there  
they were at my feet. Before anyone could witness  
what had happened I shoved the loaves up under my  
shirt, wrapped the hunting jacket tightly about me, and  
walked swiftly away. The heat of the bread burned into  
my skin, but I clutched it tighter, clinging to life.  
(flashback ends)

I listen to the final words Effie says then watch Peacekeepers escort away my sister and the boy with the bread.

AN: What do you think? Keep going? please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Message flagged

Thursday, August 2, 2012 12:46 PM

AN: I am gonna skip to when they say their goodbyes but I'm only gonna do Katniss and her moms goodbye ENJOY!:)

*Prim*  
I wait in the small room that has a couple of old, ugly couches I'm holding back most tears but I just think of the odds of me being picked. My name was in there once. What will happen to Lady and Buttercup? What about my mom? Katniss will take care of everything in case I come home. No. I will come home. Under any circumstances. Then my family comes in with peacekeepers. The peacekeepers let Lady and Buttercup come too. My mom flings herself on to me this makes me break down into total sobs and they're so un controllable I can't breath. I just think. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? My mom gives me a kiss and then Katniss hugs me tight.

*Katniss*

I fling myself onto Prim and them whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry, Little Duck."  
"Don't be," She whisper back, "I'm gonna win."  
I hug her tighter knowing she's probably just comforting herself. Then I let her go and she walks over and picks up Buttercup and cuddles him closely while saying goodbye to him and Lady.  
Then after a minute or so a peacekeeper comes in and tells us our time is over so we heard out of the room everybody in sobs.

*Prim*

Once my family is escorted out I sit on the floor, not the gross furniture, with my knees tucked close to my chest, sobbing just wanting to go home and be in my bed with my mom and Katniss and snuggle Buttercup, to then wake up to milk Lady. But no. The vicious Snow has to make sure every single person in District Twelve is miserable. Then Effie walks in and gives me a hug and comforts me for about thirty seconds until she leads me to the train. Probably the last time I will be in District Twelve. But I don't treat it that way, because it won't be.

AN: Not as long as I would like but if I wrote more it would be VERY long. I probably won't do the train ride until chapter four an the third chapter will be in District Twelve with people in Twelve coping with it an such! Good or bad?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is going to take place in twelve like how they are dealing with it may not be as long as most chapters. Read review enjoy!

*Katniss*

I walk in our house, plop Buttercup on Prim's bed and lead Lady to the backyard. I change angrily into my hunting boots and jacket and run into the woods I get to the fence and lean over, good no hum. I go to me and Gale's spot and as if he knew I was coming here he was sitting on he rock we sat on this morning, before the reaping. I don't want to startle him but he's used to my silent step. I come and just sit next to him and he looks at me and then looks down and mumbles, "I'm sorry."  
"why?" I ask.  
"Prim."  
"Don't be, it was my fault."  
"how?"  
"I didn't volunteer for her," I choke down a sob.  
"It's okay."  
"No it's not Gale! My sister is gonna die because I took too long to think!" I then start to storm out of the woods but he follows me.

*Gale*

I follow Katniss out of the woods yelling to her to come back. She is just so stubborn she won't come back. Why does she blame herself for this? Prim's name was in here once I don't see how it's her fault. Or why she can blame herself. We didn't know Prim's name was going to be picked out of thousands. She just runs to her house and I run in after her into her room and sit on the bed next to her while she lays on her stomach with her head buried in her pillow.  
"Hey," I say softly.  
"What do you want?" she replies.  
"Why are you mad at me?"  
"I'm just mad at the world!"  
"It's not your fault."  
"Really?"  
"Yes and Prim will come out I promise."  
"Okay but if not I'm gonna kill you."  
"I think I'll take you up on that offer."

*Katniss*

I think Gale is serious. He would never risk his life for a promise like this with his family he has to feed. I think he has a plan.

AN: Sorry, I had this written I just didn't upload But remember i update as often as possible and need help for ideas on the fourth chapter when prim and peeta are on the train. Thanks Review!


End file.
